


Tag, You're It

by ihavesomanynotes



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Angst, Brotherly feels, Car Accident, baby ylvis, hurt!bård
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavesomanynotes/pseuds/ihavesomanynotes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of tag on the way home goes horribly wrong.  Little Vegard POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag, You're It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lundsdotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundsdotter/gifts).



> I just wanted to point out, "tatt" means "taken" and it's basically the same as saying "tag" and/or "tag, you're it."

"Come on, Bård, hurry up, it's almost dinnertime." Vegard stopped walking and turned around for the third time in as many minutes. His brother sighed and picked up his pace again, coming to join him at his side. "If you keep stopping to look at every interesting bug you see, we are never gonna get home."

The small blonde boy rolled his eyes. When had he picked _that_ up? "I'm not looking at  _every_ interesting bug! Just some of them!"

"Well, it's too many. We need to get home soon or Mamma's gonna come looking for us."

" _Fine_." 

Vegard smiled at his dramatic reply as the younger boy sighed heavily and looked down like Vegard had just told him he wouldn't be having dessert tonight. They continued their walk home, Bård occasionally kicking a rock out of the way. Suddenly, Bård looked up at his big brother with a mischievous smile. 

"Hey, Vegard..."

"What?" Vegard asked cautiously. He knew that face. 

There was a pause, and then Bård's hand shot out and slapped Vegard on the shoulder. 

" _TATT_!" He sprinted ahead, out of reach of Vegard's arm.

A grin spread across the older boy's face. "Ohhhhh, I'm gonna GET YOU!" 

The next few minutes were filled with screams and laughter as the boys chased each other along the road. Bård was getting tired, Vegard could tell, but he knew his brother wasn't about to willingly surrender. He was too stubborn for that. He'd have to wear him down.  _  
_

Bård turned around to face Vegard. "Come oooonn, I'm right heeeeere!" He started to run backwards, making faces at Vegard, taunting him.

The running backwards bit was making Vegard nervous. "Bård, don't--you're gonna fall!" 

"You--just--want me to stop--running so you--so you can get me!" Between the panting from running and the giggling, he could barely get the words out. He kept running and Vegard kept chasing, slower this time. He really was getting tired.

Bård was going to fall, he knew it. "Slow DOWN!" he yelled. He either wasn't listening or didn't realize that he was genuinely worried, but Vegard was catching up. He could grab him soon and make him quit running backwards so close to the road. 

Neither of the boys saw or heard the car coming around the corner until it was too close. Bård dodged out of Vegard's way as he barreled toward him. The next few seconds passed in slow motion. Bård stepped into the road, and both boys heard the screeching noise as the car slammed on its brakes and tried to swerve out of the way. Vegard saw his baby brother's head turn and realization dawn on his face. He seemed frozen in fear, feet rooted to the spot and eyes widened in horror. Vegard didn't even feel his body move as he raced to his side. He was so close, he just needed to grab him and pull him back and everything would be okay...

The car came to a screaming halt. The front end swerved away from Bård and for a split second, Vegard thought everything would be okay. Just a close call. Then he saw the back end of the car spin around, the locked wheels skidding on the pavement. It wasn't going to miss him this time. Bård finally seemed to regain control of his body and started to turn...and then Vegard heard it. The sickening thud of impact. 

 

 


End file.
